


Love of creation

by Chibimax



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimax/pseuds/Chibimax
Summary: Mikey is struggling. Raph needs to remind him why he loves making art.
Kudos: 37





	Love of creation

Mikey bit down on his pencil as he stared at the drawing in front of him. Sighing, he grabbed it and crumbled it into a ball, throwing the paper ball behind him into the paper pile. He grabbed another blank paper and started drawing on it again, only to repeat the same prosses. 

Mikey sighed in frustration once he threw another paper away, letting his head fall into his hands. “I can’t do this.” He mumbled. 

He looked up towards the canvas he made a few days ago. He was so proud of it then. But now…He hated it. He couldn’t explain why he did. He just did. Maybe it was because he saw competition art. They looked so great compared to his. It made him doubt himself. Was he good enough to enter the competition? Was he even good enough to share his work with others? 

No. He is not. He never will be good enough to join a competition. He never will be able to draw that good like the other artists he looks up to. He never will have anyone like his art. He was just not good enough. 

Mikey moved to the canvas in the corner of his room, picking up a black marker from his art supply, and started scribbling on the art. Mikey went roughly over it, pushing the marker so hard it went through the canvas. 

Mikey walked backward once his frustration left for a moment, staring at the damage he has done. “Hey Mikey,” Raph popped his head into Mikey’s room. “What happened here?” Raph asked, forgetting what he originally wanted to ask the box turtle. He walked into the room, seeing all of the art supplies scattered over the floor and Mikey’s canvas destroyed. “Mikey?” Raph’s glanced worriedly over at the youngest. 

Mikey sighed as he dropped into his beam bag, looking straight forward. “Just leave me alone, Raph.” 

“No. Not before you explain why you did that.” Raph pointed towards the destroyed canvas. “You’ve spent hours on it. You were so proud of it. Why did you destroy it?”

“Because I don’t like it anymore. It’s just not good enough.” 

Raph looked confused at his brother. Not liking it anymore? When did this happen? “Why isn’t good enough?”

“I’ve signed in an art competition. Some of the participants already entered their art. It looks awesome! Their art is better than mine.” Mikey jumped up and started to pace through the bedroom. “Comparing mine to theirs, mine just looks like garbage! They won’t like it when I enter my art. No-one would even care!”

Raph watched his younger pace, slowly understanding what was going on. “Your art is not garbage, Mikey. Me, April, Donnie, and Leo like your art!”

Mikey stopped pacing, turning towards Raph. “That’s because you’re my family!” Mikey said in frustration. “That’s what family does. They support you even when it’s crap! You’ll never understand, Raph.” Mikey shakes his head. “It’s an artist and writer thing.”  
Raph stayed silent for a moment before asking; “Why do you think I like lifting weights?” Raph gently pushed Mikey back into the beam bag. 

“Because it’s fun.”

“And why do you think Donnie loves to mess around with his tech or Leo loves to skateboard?”

“It’s fun. It’s their hobby. What has it to do with art?”

“And you enjoy drawing because it’s fun for you,” Raph said, ignoring the question. He kneeled in front of his little brother, making straight eye contact with him. “Do you think I could have lift those weights from today when I just started lifting? No. Did Donnie know how to use computers when he started? No. Even Leo finally starts to get the hang of doing a heelflip 720. And how is he succeeding? By practicing.” 

Raph paused, placing his hand on the box turtle’s shoulder. “We all improve with time, Mikey. No one starts with being great in their hobby. Even writers and artists. Those artists you look up to, they started the same way as you. By drawing stick figures.”

“Stick figures?” Mikey highly doubts Glitchtech or Pino started with drawing stick figures. 

“What I’m trying to say is, it’s not a competition who’s the best.” Raph immediately reget his words once Mikey glared at him. “Okay, wrong words. You are competing. But why did you even join?”

Mikey stayed thoughtfully quiet. Raph’s question did hit the nail. Why did he join the competition? “I wanted to show everyone my art. Even when I know I won’t win, there will be someone out there to enjoy my art.”

Raph smiled, nodding. “There’s always someone loving your art, Mikey. Even when you don’t know it.” He grabbed a pencil from the floor, placing it gently into Mikey’s hand. “Now, start drawing. You have an entry to deliver.”

“But, my room“

“I’ll clean up the mess, you focus on the art.” 

Mikey glomped his big brother. “Thanks, Raph. For reminding me.” 

“You’re welcome, buddy. ” Raph said, hugging Mikey firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone struggle with this feeling somedays. But there is always someone out there to remind you.


End file.
